Radio
The radio is an equippable item in the game that it is essential in supplying the player with information by listening to conversations being broadcast amongst Foundation Staff. The player can switch through Channels 1-5 by pressing the corresponding number key. Channel 2 Plays a prerecorded announcement saying that the site is experiencing a containment breach. Note: The voice acting used on this channel is by SolidBaker, the previous voice actor for the scientist speaking over the intercom in SCP-173's chamber. Channel 3 Relays a series of prerecorded messages that provide guidance, morale and site announcements for personnel. The messages are always accompanied by a cheery, albeit slightly discordant theme tune. Quotes *"You're listening to SCP Foundation On-site Radio! Your 24/7 source for prerecorded messages." *"A reminder, in the event of a XK-class end-of-the-world scenario, don't panic! It won't help. Nothing at all will help. However, panicking will help probably the least." *"Report all suspect behaviour to your supervisors immediately. If you haven't noticed any unusual activity recently, you're not looking hard enough. A threat to security can originate from anywhere and no one is above suspicion. Not even you. Stay paranoid. Stay vigilant." *"Should you hear a different voice announcing for SCP Foundation On-site Radio, disregard it entirely. He is not a foundation employee! He's trying to trick you and cannot be trusted. Any advice he gives can only inevitably lead to destruction, death, and utter chaos. You are immeasurably better off listening to me." *"In the extreme unlikely event of a catastrophic power failure and subsequent facility-wide containment breach, just remember the crisis ABCs. A for Armaments. B for Blinking, come the lack of. And C for Cardiovascular fortitude. As they say, shoot, stare and sprint! Or feed the incoming monster one of your friends. Stay alive, stay vigilant." *"Don't forget! Wednesday is pizza day! So head on down to the cafeteria and grab yourself a hot slice! -The SCP Foundation holds no liability for any injuries or illnesses sustained or contracted through the attendance of pizza dough." *"When dining at the facility cafeteria, always remember to check your rations for the deadly seven. Strychnine, Arsenic Trioxide, Nitrobenzene, Mercury, Epichlorohydrin, Acetone Thiosemicarbazone, and spiders. Stay healthy! Stay vigilant." Occasionally, a distorted message will come upon the radio feed. The radio jingle is off-key and in reverse and a message can be made out by an unknown male voice. *"Every single thing he says is a lie. Every single one. Don't listen to him. You can trust me. I can get you out of this. I can get you away from all of this. Just listen to me." It is unknown who the voice belongs to and what intentions they may hold. It may possibly be SCP-035, as this message bears a passing resemblance both to its voice and certain phrases used by the mask. Channel 4 Occasional chatter between MTF units can be heard. *"Hey man, what if we gave some 420-J to that freaky statue thing?" "Why man, he's like, already stoned." *"Did y''ou hear that?" "Yeah, the big lizard thing is making a HUGE mess somewhere out there." *"''This place seriously gives me the creeps. Let's get this over with quickly." *"I wonder what will happen after this, man." "I don't know. Let's just get this over with." The MTF unit can be later heard at Gate B over the radio. errr *"Oh my fucking God!" If the player disables the Alpha Warheads. *"Oh... seems that they cancelled the detonation." Channel 5 Used as a general channel for communication via Foundation employees. The voice of an unknown person can be heard getting captured by SCP-106. *"Hello? Is anyone out there?....I don't know what-...I don't-...Oh god it's coming...Someone...Please anyone...Please...Someone needs to broadcast this station at once...Please...Oh god what is that?....What is that?...-radio feed is abruptly cut off by SCP-106." If the player disables the remote control door system, Dr. Harp will report it over the radio. *"Um, someone seems to have disabled the remote door control system." At random points, various personnel of the site will converse over the radio. *"This is Security Chief Franklin. Dr. Harp, do you copy?" *"This is Dr. Harp, I'm in the middle of something here, so please be quick." *"I believe that the incident report of 106's breach this morning is still on your computer?" *"That's right, um, feel free to read it if you can reach my office." *"Or we can just read the file from the facility Intranet, we'll need your access code to do that of course." *"Oh yeah well, mmm, sounds good, um, as I said I'm pretty busy now, we're giving the Mobile Task Force a li'l brief before sending them in. I'll get there and give you the code when we're done. Shouldn't take longer than 15 minutes." *"I-I'm sorry but we need that file right now. I know it's against the security protocol, but considering the circumstances, couldn't you just give me the code through the radio? I don't think it could make this situation any worse no matter who's listening to this." *"Well, yeah, I-I think you're right, the code is 7-8-1-6." *"Copy that." ---- *"Dr. Maynard, please report in at Gate B." *... *"Dr. Maynard, do you copy?" *"This is Agent Ulgrin sir, I'm afraid Dr. Maynard is still inside the facility." *"Oh, um, do you have any idea of his location or if he's still alive?" *"Negative, sir, all we know is that he hasn't made it out yet." *"Copy that, this place is such a goddamn maze and he has been working here only for a week, so it's no wonder he couldn't find his way out. Uh, I hope he's still hanging in there." *"I guess we'll find out when Mobile Task Force goes in." ---- *"Movement in Sector B." *"Um, seems to be some Class D." *"Heh, I bet you fifty bucks that as he won't make it another five minutes." Very Fine Radio Putting the radio into SCP-914 on "Very Fine" will result in the radio scrambling uncontrollably through the channels, as well as emitting a series of loud tones. If the player pays attention to the pattern of beeps, they will obtain the code to Dr. Maynard's office without having to take a trip to the Pocket Dimension to obtain the burnt note. Trivia *The radio can be used to find the code for Dr. Harp's Office. *Dr. Harp is the person that said "Um, seems to be some Class D". *If the player is listening to the radio while being nearby SCP-895, the signal will become scrambled. *An 18V Battery can be put into the radio which will causes a bug in which static from the radio will constantly play, even if the player has no radio. **Currently, this is its only use in-game. *The distorted message could also be The Chaos Insurgency reaching out to any surviving personnel (Class-D Personnel and Foundation Defectors) which they would take with them. Category:Survival Category:Helpful Category:Items